El Cumpleaños de Papá
by Pegasister Geishiken
Summary: Una experiencia que Boruto debe experimentar


El cumpleaños de Papá

Hoy es 10 de octubre, el día en que una persona llamada Naruto Uzumaki. La familia Uzumaki tenían algo de renuencia en celebrar ese día, después de todo también era el día en que los padres de Naruto y otras personas murieron.

Boruto Uzumaki el hijo mayor de Naruto; sabía bien que era un poco triste el cumpleaños de sus padres. Desde que paso lo de Momoshiki entendió que su padre tenía muchas responsabilidades, tanto para la aldea como para su familia.

-Boruto, ven. Ya está la comida servida. Le dijo su madre.

-Gracias mamá, voy en un momento. Respondió el joven Uzumaki.

Al bajar vio que su hermanita Himawari, se veía un poco triste. Sabía que debía estar feliz por ser el día en que su querido papi vino al mundo, pero también ser el día en el que sus abuelos paternos también habían muerto.

-Vamos Hima-chan, sabes que a papá no le gusta verte triste. Le habla su madre Hinata Hyuga.

-Lo sé mamá, es que también quisiera conocer al tío Neji y a los abuelitos. Dijo Himawari abrazando a su osito de peluche.

-"Es cierto, también es el aniversario de los abuelos". Pensó el rubio.

-Dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de su padre, así que sonrían niños; por favor. Les pidió su madre.

Los 3 fueron a la mesa y disfrutaron la comida que su querida madre Hinata preparo. Pasaron unas pocas horas hasta que se escuchó la entrada de la casa ser abierta.

-Ya llegué. Se escucha al Uzumaki mayor.

-Bienvenido cariño. Saludo su esposa.

-Bienvenido papi. Dijo Himawari yendo a abrazar a su padre.

-Hola viejo. Saludo a su manera Boruto.

-Es bueno estar en casa. Dijo Naruto abrazando a toda su familia.

Naruto desde que era un niño, se sentía solo por estas fechas sentía que faltaba algo o alguien importante. Siempre se sentía demasiado solo, desde que se hizo consiente de su entorno deseaba tener una familia, que su madre lo mimara y amara, que su padre le enseñara a ser un ninja y jugara con él. Cada vez que era su cumpleaños también era los aniversarios de varias personas que murieron en el ataque de Kurama, para la desgracia del pequeño era culpado por las muertes por lo que fue perseguido y atacado con brutalidad; ya que lo culparon al ser el Jinchuriki de Kurama.

Después de pasar un tiempo con la familia, Boruto vio que sus padres se pusieron muy acaramelados algo que en parte le asqueaba. Una vez se encontraba en su habitación sintió algo raro, sintió que no era el mismo y sentía que no estaba en su casa.

-¡Oiiii, despierta niño! Se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

-"Mmmm; no quiero salir de la cama. Estoy muy cómodo." Se acurruco más entre las sabanas el niño.

-¡Hey niño despierta! Grito el sujeto y le quito las sabanas.

Eso produjo que el niño cayera de la cama lo que lo hizo enojar; estaba por gritarle y golpear al sujeto que se atrevió a despertarlo de su bello sueño con hamburguesas, pero vio que el sujeto frente a él no era nada más y menos que su propio padre.

-¿Papá? Susurro casi sin voz.

-¿Papá? Haaaa; no importa. Hablo el rubio mayor.

-Dime niño ¿Cómo entraste a mi apartamento?

-Waaa, debe ser un sueño. Dijo poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza para no escuchar la voz del sujeto rubio y no sentir los rayos del sol.

-Menudo niño el que encuentro. Casi todos están en misiones lejos de la aldea y sin tener con quien pasar mi cumpleaños.

Esas palabras soresalto al pequeño rubio, fue cuando se dio cuenta que su padre se veía algo joven y sobretodo que le faltaba su brazo derecho.

-¿Cómo es que… te falta…? Trato de preguntar.

-¿En qué cueva viviste? Todos saben que me paso en la guerra.

-Es cierto. Susurro Boruto recordando las historias de sus padres.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

-Me llamo Boruto… El joven Uzumaki no sabía si decir su apellido, después de todo solo su padre es el único Uzumaki.

-Muy bien Boruto. Hoy no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte así que tendrás que quedarte conmigo. Le dijo Naruto alborotando la cabellera del más joven.

-Hey, no me trates como a un niño. Ya tengo 13 años. Reclamo con un puchero y sonrojo el rubio menor.

El niño veía que su joven padre se vea algo cansado y sobretodo con una gran tristeza. Era raro verlo tan triste, siempre lo recuerda como un hombre y padre alegre lleno de energía, alegría que lo contagiaban cuando era muy pequeño; pero viendo a este hombre no podría ser su padre.

-Estooo… Llamo la atención el niño. -¿Po-podemos comer algo?

-Tendremos que salir en ese caso, como ves me falta un brazo. Sonrió con pesar.

-No pienso darte de comer en la boca. Se burló Boruto.

-Ja, ja,ja,ja; chistosito.

Los dos rubios fueron al centro de la aldea para conseguir algo de comida, se detuvieron en el puesto de dangos. Para algunos aldeanos vieron con curiosidad que el Heroe de la Aldea estuviera con un niño curiosamente parecido al susodicho. Lo que incomodo en parte a Booruto, no sabía porque se sentía tan nervioso no era la primera vez que caminaba con su padre, pero ahora se sentía sumamente nervioso y tenso por saber que no era la Konoha de su tiempo.

-Ne… Naruto…

-Dime…

-¿Solo es por esta ocasión en el que no hay nadie para ti? Boruto era consiente que era hiriente esa pregunta, pero necesitaba saber la respuesta.

-No, casi toda mi vida la pase solo. Después de la guerra mis amigos viene con un poco más de frecuencia… pero…

-Todavía te siente solo ¿verdad?

-Si… A veces pienso que mi vida fue marcada para que nunca tenga una familia tal como siempre quise.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Primero mis padres murieron este día y tengo al que supuestamente los mato en mi interior, luego el hombre que me cuido y quería como a un nieto fue acecinado y mi padrino Jiraiya lo mataron los hombres que me cazaban.

-Todos ellos te protegieron, es lo que hace una familia.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero cada vez que tengo una figura familiar siempre existe una fuerza que disfruta de mi dolor.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

El grito del joven rubio sorprendió al rubio mayor; no sabía porque se habría de esa manera con ese niño. Las pocas veces que dejo caer su máscara de felicidad fue solo con una chica del clan Hyuga. Pensó que sería una persona que le podía dar el consuelo que tanto necesitaba, por lo que le pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar en especial. Los dos caminaron por un largo tiempo y el niño ya se estaba cansado de tanta caminata. Al preparar una gran cantidad de reclamos vio que Naruto apunto a una dirección en particular, allí se veía una roca atada por hilos metálicos y dos kunais clavados a los lados.

-Nunca encontraron el cuerpo de mi maestro Jiraiya, es aquí donde encontré la respuesta a todo el mal que muchos sufrían, donde conoce a sus primeros alumnos y en donde pude dar el descanso a Nagato tas sus años de inmenso dolor.

-¿Nagato?

-Fue una persona que habría sido un gran amigo, aliado y familiar; según yo… también estaba una bella mujer llamada Konan, me da pena que sin importar lo mucho que le pedi que se quedara y fuera parte de la aldea decido volver y era con sus primeros amigos y hermanos.

-¿Te identificaste con ellos?

-Ellos sufrieron mucho y trataron de salir sin importar lo difícil que fuera el camino.

Los dos rubios hicieron una silenciosa oración por las almas del difunto sanin y sus discípulos. Luego volvieron a la aldea siendo que muchos lugares comenzaron a encender sus luces por la noche que se aproximaba; en medio camino Boruto vio una pastelería y viendo que su padre no se dio cuenta que se quedó entro para comprar algo que lo alegraría un poco.

-Boruto se honesto conmigo. ¿Eres…? Sus palabras murieron al ver que no había nadie en el lugar. -¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido?

-Disculpa que te deje un rato, pero tenía que comprar esto. Mostro un pastel de cubierta blanca con un colchón de fresas que sujetaban un pequeño cartel de chocolate que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños". –Feliz cumpleaños papá.

Sin que se diera cuenta Naruto comenzó a derramar lágrimas, sentía que ese niño era un bálsamo para curar todas sus heridas y tapar viejas cicatrices.

-No temas en querer a alguien con todo el corazón, mamá te ama mucho, mi hermanita desea que seas el papá más alegre y fuerte que tanto quiere; y yo quiero que juegues conmigo, me enseñes a ser una gran persona y me cuentes todas tus aventuras.

Al terminar Boruto desapareció de la vista de Naruto el cual ya no lo recordaba.

-¿Habrá sido un sueño?

En cuanto a Boruto se despertó dándose cuenta que ya debían estar sus padres en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días Boruto, te ves muy animado. Le dice Hinata coleando el desayuno en la mesa.

-Supongo que queras salir con… Continuo su padre, pero fue interrumpido.

-Quiero que me enseñes una de tus técnicas o que me cuentes de tus viajes. Le pidió su hijo.

Ese día familia Uzmiaki paso un lindo día entre risas y anécdotas, Naruto desde que podía recordar nunca había sentido esta enorme felicidad y se dio cuenta que solo son sus miedos los que lo mataba por dentro. Ahora con su propia familia podía estar más seguro que no habría poder en todo el mundo u otro que le alejara de su gran felicidad.

Fin.

.

.

.

 **Feliz cumpleaños al hombre que me salvo un millón de veces en rendirme, me dio amigos que me entienden y saber que es el Honor la Lealtad y sobretodo la perseverancia.**

 **Pegasister Geishiken**


End file.
